El Verdadero Camino Del Viento
by XDChrist
Summary: A veces pienso si ¿Hay algo mas que venganza en corazón?... y ahí es cuando te veo cada mañana (:3)... Un nuevo mal se acercar desde lo profundo del Vacio y sera mi decisión si detenerlo o no. ¿Redimirme y dejar por fin atrás a mi pasado? */ Lemon, Gore, Humor de todo un poquito :'D así que nada pasen y lean espero que lo disfruten. \*
1. Prologo

_**"Saludos invocadores."**_

**_Si ya se que estarán diciendo algo como "¿Otro fic de Yasuo y Ahri? :P" xD y si es verdad estos días he visto bastante de ellos dos... Pero es que simplemente los amo :3 , este también es mi primer fic así que no sean tan crueles conmigo T.T pero en fin no les quito más tiempo. Enjoy!_**

-Texto de ejemplo- Diálogos'

*****_**Texto de ejemplo**__*** **_Pensamientos

"•" Salto de tiempo en la historia

**_Disclaimer: League Of Leguends y sus personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Riot Games, el uso de estos mismos es por mera recreación._**

* * *

•

**Prólogo: El final solo es un nuevo inicio.**

•

* * *

El viento soplaba suavemente entre los pastizales que llenaban el ambiente al rededor una chica-zorro que corría desesperada por una pradera circundante a la ciudad principal de Ionia.

\- ¡Ríndete ya! y tu muerte será rápida - Grito uno de sus tantos perseguidores

La chica se detuvo de golpe no por la voz del lider del batallon, sino por verse acorralada por mas soldados delante de ella

\- Parece que esta aquí llega tu camino, ¿en serio pensabas huir de un batallón Joniano?... Prepárate para tu fin! -

El viejo maestro desenfundo su mitica espada y la puso contra su cuerpo volviéndose uno con ella.

Hubo una pausa en el viento mientras el hombre de multiples ojos se acercaba a la chica decidido a acabar con la homicida que había dado fin a su discípulo. Cegado por su ira no veía lo que se aproximaba y de la nada aquel viento que hace solo segundos soplaba suavemente en aquellos pastizales se convirtió en una fuerte rafaga de viento emulando a un tornado que transportaba a un hombre dento de este. El recien unido a la disputa se posicionó entre los dos seres creando una pequeña distancia entre ellos.

\- ¡¿Que haces aquí asesino?! - Dijo el ex-maestro bastante disgustado por la presencia del samurái

\- Vengo a proponerte un trato... - dijo el samurái sin inmutarse por los gritos anteriores de su adversario. el sabia que esta era la única forma de que al menos uno de los dos saliera vivo de estos pastizales

\- Habla entonces -

\- Mi vida a cambio de la de ella - Dijo decido

\- Pero Yasu... - se escucho detrás de este

\- Ya tome mi decisión Ahri, Mientras yo viva nadie a quien amo morirá... ¿entonces que decides anciano? - él sabía que estaba sellando su muerte con aquellas palabras, pero su convicción y amor por la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas era mucho mayor que cualquier deseo o miedo egoista en su interior

Sacando su espada y arrojándola hacia un lado se disponía a sucumbir ante el filo de su contrincante.

El cielo se torno oscuro y la tormenta que se encontraba a escasos kilómetros ahora se colocaba sobre ellos, las gotas que caían ahogaban las lágrimas de aquella chica que solo podía ver como sucedía todo. El flujo de Yasuo comenzaba a extinguirse poco a poco limitando así el tiempo que seguiría permaneciendo de pie.

Luego de unos segundos de interminables espera Yasuo levanto sus brazos e inhalo profundo él sabía que quizás esta sería la última vez que podría sentir el viento rodear su cuerpo, la lluvia caer sobre su cabeza, El barro de lo que alguna vez pudo llamar su tierra y más importante el aura de ella... El amor de su vida.

\- Te amo... - fue lo último que se escucho salir de su boca mientras las gotas de lluvia daban paso al filo de un sable que se movía tan rápido como la luz misma, e impactaba con aquel cuerpo que esperaba su fin.

\- Yo también te amo... (:''C) -

Un único corte en diagonal que cubría todo su torzo fue suficiente para hacerlo caer de rodillas, sería solo cuestión de minutos para que la sangre del guerrero se mezclara con el agua que caía torrencialmente desde un oscuro y triste cielo que llenaba el paisaje de aquella tarde que parecía.

Ella se arrodillo a su lado, lo abrazo y coloco sobre su pecho mientras el se desvanecía

\- Yasuo :( ...¿por qué?... -

\- *tose* no... Quiero ver a otra persona que amo morir - Dijo casi susurrando por la pérdida de sangre

Ahri solo se acerco a sus fríos y pálidos labios para juntarlos con los suyos y darle una último momento de paz y tranquilidad

\- Jajaja nunca pensé que unos asesinos pudieran amar... es una lástima que tenga que destrozar tan lindo cuerpo -

\- Pero tenían un trato... - menciono casi imperceptiblemente Ahri con un mirada de miedo y furia por lo que había dicho el viejo. Ella creía que ese espadachín se regía por el honor y la compasión pero Yasuo sabía que este ya había perdido toda noción de honor y rectitud así como alguna vez había estado el mismo perdido por la sed de sangre y venganza.

Los soldados que se encontraban rodeándolos también se sorprendieron por las palabras de su lider pero ninguno se atrevió a cuestionar al mismo.

\- Yo nunca acepte nada - sentenció Yi con una risa malévola marcándose en su rostro, acercándose lentamente mientras limpiaba la sangre de su espada

\- Ve... te... - se escucho del moribundo Yasuo en brazos de Ahri

\- Esta vez no te dejare ;) - dijo mientras le sonreia y acariciaba su cabeza con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- Ya se acerca... el viento frío... de Flerljord - Dijo con su último esfuerzo mientras que una columna de aire rodeaba a la pareja

\- Mueraaann! - Grito el anciano mientras saltaba hacia ellos con el filo de su espada por delante, pero justo antes de impactarlo frio acero de su sable una aguila de hielo estallo sobre ellos seguido de una flecha gigante de hielo en solo cuestion de segundos el guerrero se encontraba estatico en su sito solo contemplando a su alrededor mientras se escucho un solo grito mientras soldados salían volando por los aires

\- Por ¡DEMACIAAA! - (xD)

\- ¡Draven lo hace todo! - mientras decía esto el hombre con la cicatriz el cara arrojaba sus dos hachas acabando con 30 soldados sin mayor esfuerzo

\- ¡Retiradaaa! - Grito Yi arrastrándose como podía por impacto directo de la enorme flecha

\- No huyan cobardes! No son rivales para el gran y fabuloso Draven jajaja -

\- ¿Alguna vez podrías dejar de ser tan egocéntrico? - replico la arquera que acaba de unirse al grupo

\- Dices eso, pero sabes que eso es lo que te gusta de Draven-

\- Donde te escuche Trynda te va a destrozar ;) -

-Como si eso asustara a Draven-

\- Haber par de tortolos hay que ayudar a estos dos - Dijo Garen señalando con su espada a una feliz pero aun preocupada Ahri y al cuerpo blanquecino de Yasuo

\- Hay que llevarlo con Soraka de inmediato. Ella sabrá que hacer - Dijo Ashe algo preocupada por la condición del guerrero

**_Y bueno xD aquí termina el Prologo espero que les haya gustado disculpen si es algo corto o no es del todo de su agrado, en cuanto a la historia habrá más acción y diálogos mas corridos como al final a medida que valla terminando los capítulos los iré publicando, como ya les dije soy nuevo en esto así que con gusto aceptare todas las ideas_****_,_****_ sugerencias_****_ criticas o lo_****_ que_****_ sea que _****_ me dejen..._****_y buen ya los dejo para que lean otras cosas y hagan algo productivo para su_****_s_****_ vida_****_s_****_ xD es un placer escribir para _****_vosotros ;)_**_._


	2. Capitulo 1

"**_Saludos invocadores."_**

**_Aquí el primer capítulo de lo que espero sea una largar y agradable historia... no les quito más tiempo. Enjoy!_**

-Texto de ejemplo- Diálogos'

*****_**Texto de ejemplo**__*** **_Pensamientos

"•" Salto de tiempo en la historia

**_Disclaimer: League Of Leguends y sus personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Riot Games, el uso de estos mismos es por mera recreación_****_ y perversión personal :3_****_._**

* * *

•

_**Reboot: Un nuevo camino entre el viento**_

_**6:30 Am "Habitación 2C 4to piso,**__** Instituto de Guerra:**__**L**__**iga de **__**L**__**eyendas"**_

•

* * *

Desperté algo cansado no había podido dormir bien en varios días no sabía si era la simple falta de sake o que ya a mi cuerpo le estaban empezando a pasarle factura los años como vagabundo y fugitivo de la ley.

Desde que había entrado a La Liga las cosas se habían tornado un poco mejores para mi, aunque seguía enfocado en mi meta "Venganza" - Por lo menos ahora tengo un techo y comida - me dije así mismo mientras tomaba una reconfortante ducha con agua caliente(uno de los muchos lujos que disponía la liga), luego me vestí como de costumbre, tome mi inseparable espada, la única pertenencia que seguía conmigo desde aquel día, salí de la habitación y mientras me disponía a cerrar con llave la habitación divise en la puerta de la habitación de al lado a un hombre fornido con un enorme martillo en su espalda.

\- Ya te lo dije Jayce ¡NO QUIERO IR CONTIGO!, ahora déjame dormir por favor :'c - se escucho desde dentro de la habitación

\- No te dejare tranquila hasta que me digas que si -

\- Así que hoy también está este tonto aquí - dije en voz baja - Buenos días, Jayce -

\- ... - el mencionado solo dedico una mirada de enojo y frustración no solo por no estar consiguiendo su objetivo con Ahri sino porque al parecer también había oído lo que dije

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Jayce, baje por las escaleras sin perder más mi tiempo con cortesías y fui a uno de los tantos patios de la Liga a entrenar

•

**(3 Horas despues)**

•

\- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a comer... -me dije a mi mismo (si Yasuo está algo desquiciado habla consigo mismo todo el tiempo)

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia la cafetería divise un gran y resplandeciente cartel sobre la taberna de Gragas

"¡SOLO POR HOY! mitad de precio en bebidas a base de Sake y Ron ¡Aproveche!"

\- ¡Esta no me la pierdo! (\o/) Solo me tomare unos cuantos tragos y me iré a comer serán solo unos minutos - dije algo entusiasmado... eran pocas las veces que me entusiasmaba y claro siempre que lo hacía era por lo mismo, Sake! (XD)

Luego de unas 4 horas Gragas tuvo que hacer que Tryndamere junto con Darius me sacaran de la taberna ya que prácticamente me había tomado un 70 u 80% de lo que tenían en venta para el público

\- Ni siquiera aquí me quieren (:'P)... creo que ya es hora de que coma algo - dije mientras caminaba tambaleando por la cantidad de bebidas que había tomado

Apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando un Brillo empezó a rodearme

\- :'v ¿Por qué ahora? :c - dije mientras caminaba("arrastraba") sin ánimo y algo resignado a las cámaras de invocación

Al entrar solo escuchaban dos campeones discutiendo

\- ¿Cómo te lo digo Jayce? ¡NO ME INTERESA! ir contigo a la fiesta - dijo Ahri ya cansada de la situación que llevaba días agobiándola

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que te lo diga Ahri? solo me detendré cuando digas que si - sentenció Jayce confiado de que por fin aceptaría

\- Este es que... yo... yo, ¡Ya tengo con quien ir! - se notaba que mentir no se le daba muy bien

\- ¿Así?... ¿con quién iras? - exclamo Jayce que sabia claramente que estaba mintiendo

\- Con... con... Con él, si si con el - dijo señalándome mientras acababa de entrar por la enorme puerta que comunicaba la sale de invocación con un pasillo principal

\- ¿Jajaja con él? Pero si él ni siquiera debe saber bailar (xD), vamos ni siquiera sabes mentir bien, ahora déjate de bromas vas a ir conmigo - se mofo Jayce

Yo vivía a lado de la habitación de Ahri así que sabía exactamente qué pasaba

\- ¿A quien le dices que no sabe bailar eh? - dije desenfundando mi espada apuntando a Jayce y al mismo tiempo rodeaba la cintura de Ahri con mi mano libre

\- ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón? - dijo Ahri sacando su lengua contenta de que por fin podría librarse de ese idiota

\- Si, si será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te rebane - mencione mientras "El justiciero de la mañana" se alejaba derrotado

\- Esto no acaba así, nadie le dice no a Jayce... ¡Nadie! - se escucho a lo lejos

\- Me debes una Ahri - dije mientras soltaba a la kumiho y guardaba mi espada _*****__**¿por qué lo hice?, debió ser el alcohol...**__**si claro el alcohol fue eso seguro**_* Fue lo único que logre pensar antes de que la chica-zorra se lanzara encima de mi - Gracias, Gracias, Graciiiaaas no sabes cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando quitarme a ese idiota de encima... no me gustan para nada los tipos como el... - dijo Ahri con una sonrisa de lado

\- Lo que tú digas - mencione sin darle importancia al tema mientras intentaba quitarme a Ahri de encima

\- Hay :c no seas así... ¿Dime como quieres que te lo compense? - musito Ahri con una voz seductora mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por mi pecho descubierto

\- Solo dame un combate decente - sentencie con la cara más seria que pude poner y luego quite finalmente a la confundida kumiho por aquella respuesta tan inusual para ella, me levante y camine directo al portal de invocación *_**ella seguro esperaba una respuesta diferente (;_;)**_*

•

\- Y del lado azul tenemos en Top al Yordle más odiado de todo Valoran ¡Teemo "El Explorador Veloz"! En la Jungla al más eficaz mago del vacío ¡Malzahar "El Profeta Del Vacio"! En Mid a Yasuo "El Imperdonable" y por último la extraña pareja de Bot Ashe "La Arquera Del Hielo" y ¡Draven "El Ejecutor Glorioso"! - dijo la nueva incorporación de la grieta 2.0

Pero justo cuando se disponía a presentar al equipo rojo fue interrumpido por la voz egocéntrica de un campeón (si se puede decir que es eso xD) - ¿A caso no sabes cómo pronunciar bien mi nombre? ¡idiota! y porque me dejas de último nadie deja de ultimo a el increíble DRAAAVEN, Draven siempre tiene que ir de primero voz estúpida -

\- Ya Draven cálmate solo harás que te reporten por conducta inapropiada, ahora ya deja de pelear y compra de una vez- dijo Ashe con la calma que la caracterizaba -

\- Nadie le dice a Draven lo que tiene que hacer, Draven solo comprara si le DA LA GANA entiendes... escuchaste voz idiota, ¡subiré hasta haya y te cortare la cabeza! - dijo mientras apuntaba a la nada

\- Serás idiota... Mira Draaaven vas a comprar ¡ahora!, porque yo la Reina de Flerjord lo digo y si tienes algo que decir guárdatelo para después o te atravesare con mi flechas ;) ¿entendiste corazón? - Dijo Ashe con su voz calma de siempre mientras ponía el arco a centímetros la cara de Draven

\- No serias capaz -

\- Pruébame ;) -

\- Bien, bien comprare pero solo por que Draven quiere - Contesto de mala gana el Noxiano luego de pensar por un momento

\- Cállate y camina -

Después de esa mini-escena la voz volvió

\- Y en el equipo rojo en Top al hombre que no tiene miedo dar la vida por su país y por su equipo ¡Garen "El Poder de Demacia"! En la Jungla la Yordle con el martillo más poderoso de la grieta Poppy "La Embajadora De Hierro" en Mid nuestra chica-zorro preferida Ahri "La Mujer Zorro De Nueve Colas" y en Bot la gran sanadora Soraka "La Hija De Las Estrellas" junto con el cazador de demonios Lucían "El Purificador" - completo finalmente la voz inmaterial

\- Se han generado súbditos - se escucho segundos despues de la misma voz inmaterial

•

Nada pasaba en los primeros minutos todo se mantenía como estaba en el libreto en Top cada vez que Garen intentaba acercarse a Teemo este lo hostigaba lanzándole dardos segándolo haciendo que el caballero fallara todos sus ataques y de esta forma Teemo de a poco iba desgastándolo

En Mid era un poco mas movida la situación Ahri lanzaba orbes mágicos intentando golpear a Yasuo y al mismo tiempo pushear la línea, en cambio Yasuo saltaba de minion en minion realizando cortes no solo a estos sino también a Ahri despusheando al mismo tiempo el carril esperando la oportunidad para soltar todo su arsenal

En Bot las cosas estaban bastante calmadas, cada quien farmeando sus súbditos e intercambiado golpes efímeros, ya que Lucian con su movilidad le hacía complicado a Draven la tarea de darle con sus hachas y cada vez Ashe se preparaba para comenzar el ataque era silenciada por la cabra de las estrellas (:'3 que buenos recuerdos)

Los Junglers tampoco tenían mucho que hacer ya que las líneas se mantenían parejas por el momento así que se dedicaban a farmear tranquilamente sin muchas complicaciones

Todo siguió "tranquilo" hasta que Garen cegado por la ira e impotencia se lanzo con todo hacia el Yordle

\- "!DEMACIAAA!" - Era lo único que se escuchaba mientras el caballero corría a una gran velocidad golpeando al Yordle con su espada impidiendo que este usara su dardo cegador, luego el caballero comenzó a girar sobre su eje a gran velocidad con su enorme espada y fuerza como arma para terminar con el combate

\- Caíste en mi trampa jajaja - dijo el Yordle mientras Garen pisaba una infinidad de hongos

\- Y tú en la mía ¡tejón! - de los arbustos salió otro yordle estampando al primero contra la pared quitándole casi toda la vida de un solo golpe y justo cuando el pequeño "explorador" se disponía a correr cayó desde el cielo una espada gigante cubierta con un resplandor celestial acabado con la pelea

\- Esta es mi oportunidad - pensé mientras me lanzaba hacia la kumiho que estaba distraída pensando si ir a base o no

\- Haseg! - grite mientras saltaba entre los minions y propinaba cortes a estos, de inmediato ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y lanzo uno de sus besos encantados, por instinto me protegí con mi espada sacando una fuerte corriente de aire que destruyó aquel hechizo como si se tratara de papel

Me lancé contra ella y le propine otro corte más, al que ella respondió lanzando 3 fuegos mágicos que apenas y me tocaron gracias a mi flujo

\- ¿Lista para morir? Hasegi! - Grite mientras lanzaba un tornado y la mandaba volando por los aires

\- Siempre que tú seas quien me mate... - dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo justo antes de salir volando. Ella sabía que no tenía escapatoria

\- ¡Sorye Ge Ton! - dije mientras hacia mi movimiento final y la remataba rápidamente en el aire.

Segundos después cayó inerte en el frio suelo, como si fuera un gran árbol que había derribado un leñador, estaba unos cuantos metros de su torre no intento suplicar ni arrastrarse por su vida. Yo me acercaba sujetando firme mi espada para acabar con su vida, ella sin embargo solo se quedo ahí, tirada en suelo mirándome fijamente con esos enormes y hermosos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas y dolor pidiendo como el resto de su cuerpo manchado de sangre y barro que acabara con esto de una vez.

-Yasuo... yo... Te amo - dijo con una intentaba sonreírme sus palabras llegaron a mí como puñales e hicieron que me quedara helado analizando lo que había dicho.

¿Era cierto? O seria solo uno más de sus juegos para sacar provecho de la situación

Mientras los segundos pasaban ella se percato de mi confusión y se intento levantar para acercarse hacia mi - Yasuo... ¿Estás bien? -

\- Yo... yo... no... - y antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo sentí un fuerte golpe de un martillo que me lanzo directo contra la torre y luego otro más que me termino de rematar, lo último que pude ver fue a Ahri con las manos tapándose la boca, lágrimas en sus ojos y su cuerpo lleno de decenas de cortes hechos por mi

•

\- Ashe... Lo siento...me tengo que ir - le dije a la arquera que estaba comprando a mi lado cuando reviví, a lo que ella me respondió con una cara de preocupación diciendo - Lo se... lo vi todo, tranquilo podremos sin ti... Además el gran ego de Draven nos hará carrito ;) - completo poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho y diciéndome - se que harás lo correcto... solo sigue tu corazón - y me beso en la mejilla

Aparte de inmediato mi rostro intentando que no viera mi sonrojo al escuchar sus dulces palabras y sentir sus labios en mi cara, ella al ver mi gesto solo se río en voz baja

\- Gracias por el consejo - dije apenado en el fondo pero con mi voz fría de siempre

\- Nos veremos después ;) - dijo mientras corría a su línea y le gritaba cosas a Draven

•

Salí de las salas invocación sin mirar a nadie solo pensando en lo que me habían dicho las dos chicas y _*****__**¿por qué no pude matarla? si ya la tenía a mi merced con solo un golpe más estaría **__**mas que muerta**_*

De camino a los jardines que me gustaba visitar cuando salía de un combate me encontré con mucha gente que me preguntaba y reprochaban por lo que había pasado ya que la batalla estaba saliendo en directo y con el nuevo sistema que habían implementado era casi una sentencia de muerte abandonar alguna partida.

Yo solo los ignoraba como siempre hasta que me encontré con ella mi razón para dejar mi hogar y buscar respuestas, la razón para entrar en la liga, la supuesta 'ex-noxiana' causante de todo mi sufrimiento Riven, "La Espada Rota".

\- Yasuo debemos hablar... - la escuche decir mientras levantaba las manos en son de paz

\- Lo hecho, hecho esta Riven... ahora debes aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos y morir ante mí -

\- Si no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir entonces no tiene caso seguir con esto... mátame aquí, Ahora mismo - dijo desenfundando su espada y tirándola al suelo haciendo que a este se le quebraran las baldosas que lo recubrían por el enorme peso de la espada Noxiana

\- ¿Acaso me crees idiota? Luego de que te mate no quiero tener también a la liga detrás de mí, tu muerte será luego del festival cuando la tregua termine - le dije fríamente mientras seguía con mi camino

\- Ahora tengo otra cosa más por la cual preocuparme - y justo cuando termine de decir esto mi estómago protesto –"Aghs!"-

\- Tu callate - ya tengo suficiente en que pensar por ahora

\- "Aghssss! :'("-

\- Bien bien iremos pero solo porque ya es tarde...-

-*_**3:30 y ni siquiera he desayunado con razón esta así**_*- pensé mientras miraba un reloj colgado en la pared de camino a la cafetería

•

\- Bien no hay mucha gente - dije mientras tomaba una bandeja y caminaba por el buffed cogiendo todo lo que veía

\- Por fin :'D - me senté en una de las mesas de la cafetería tome un par de cubiertos y justo cuando llevaba un bocado de comida hacia mi cara otra vez un martillo me golpeaba y salía volando por los aire

\- *_**ya he tenido suficiente con los martillos por hoy :'**_/* - pensé mientras me levantaba del suelo

\- Te dije que esto no se quedaría así - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa más grande que su enorme martillo

\- Se que eres idiota... pero te daré una oportunidad guarda tu juguete, vete y haré como si no hubiera pasado nada - me levante, sacudí un poco mi bufanda y espere su respuesta

\- Estas broma si piensas que me iré -

\- Si... Tenía razón eres un idiota - justo después de decir esto el tonto lanzo su enorme martillo hacia mi pensando que me golpearía. Fue satisfactorio ver como simplemente lo clava en la pared que estaba a mis espaldas

\- ¿Que pasa Jayce, no me querías dar a mi? - de nuevo lanzo su martillo hacia mí dirección y yo nuevamente desaparecí entre el aire

\- Esto no es la Grieta iluso, ¡No puedes golpear al viento! - aparecí delante de él y le propine un gancho a la mandíbula que lo dejo viendo las luces que tanto le gustaban

Como pudo se repuso de mi golpe y me apunto con su martillo, segundos después me disparo una bola de energía que salió desde el interior de aquel artefacto - ¡Muere! -

\- Idiota... Ahora "¡Enfréntate al viento!" - como un rayo desenfunde mi espada y saque un muro de viento que detuvo su ataque

\- Hasegi! - le lance un tornado y de inmediato salí volando a ejecutar mi movimiento final - ¡Sorye Ge Ton!- el cómo pudo intento protegerse con su martillo que quedo completamente destruido luego de mi ataque - *_**Si no lo hubiese tenido, lo hubiera matado fácilmente**_* - pensé mientras caminaba a ejecutarlo

De nuevo llego a mi esa extraña sensación, se sentía como si me clavaran un puñal directo en el pecho... luego recordé esos hermosos ojos azules que veía cada mañana y como me dijo - "Te amo" -

Me sentí incapaz de acabar con una vida de nuevo, mire a Jayce inconsciente y solo pude sentir lástima por él, al fin y al cabo no era su culpa ser retardado - Mejor te salvo el culo pendejo - lo tome por un brazo y lo arrastre hasta la enfermería que estaba en el pasillo al lado saliendo del comedor el cual lo dejamos destrozado - ***otra cosa de la cual preocuparme :'P*** -

•

Toque 2 veces la puerta con la típica cruz roja y desde adentro una chica me respondió -Ya voy, ya voy…- al abrirla vi una chica con un cuerno casi tan grande como su sonrisa luego miro a Jayce y su cara cambio a una de preocupacion

\- Ohh... ya veo... pasen, pasen- entre los dos cargamos al fortachón y lo pusimos en una camilla

\- Bueno no es tan grave como pensé un par pociones lo harán sentir mejor... Y dime ¿qué le ocurrió? - pregunto mientras comenzaba a desvestir a Jayce para limpiar sus heridas (solo para eso e.e)

\- ...es difícil de explicar - dije intentando aludir a su pregunta

\- Ya entiendo... En el informe pondremos que tuvo un accidente en su laboratorio, intenta para la próxima no herirlo tanto no quiero verlo otra vez aquí ¿entiendes? -

\- Si... si entiendo, ¿por qué me ayudas? -

\- Las personas buenas necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando, además es lo menos que puedo hacer luego que dejaste la batalla, si te hubieras quedado hubiera sido escandalosa la paliza - dijo mientras le daba una poción roja al "Defensor de la mañana"

\- Yo no soy bueno… Pensé que iban a ganar fácil siendo 5 contra 4 -

\- No hubo ningún 5 contra 4... Luego de que fuiste Ahri también se fue diciendo que tenía que hablar contigo, después de eso tu jungla y el mío fueron a cubrir Mid y pues ya sabes que Poppy no tiene mucha oportunidad hay :/ -

\- ...ya veo... Soraka me tengo que ir, ¿puedes cuidar al tonto hasta mañana? -

\- Claro es mi trabajo xD - contesto con una sonrisa mientras vendaba al originario de Piltover

•

Por fin llegue al jardín, ya estaba atardeciendo y solo quería ver la puesta de sol para ordenar mis pensamientos.

Clave mi espada en suelo y me recosté en tronco del árbol.

Había sido un largo día y solo quería descansar por un momento

\- Por fin te encuentro... estaba muy preocupada por ti - la voz se sentó a mi lado contemplando el atardecer, yo sabia quien era y por eso no quería abrir mis ojos.

\- ¿Porque te fuiste así?... no será por lo que te dije o ¿sí? - menciono la kumiho mientras jugaba con sus dedos en el pasto viendo el atardecer

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres Ahri? - dije intentando cambiar de tema ante su pregunta

\- Compensarte por lo de Jayce, ya que no lo pude hacer en la Grieta - dijo con su voz seductora

\- ¿Tienes sake? -

\- No... No tengo -

\- Ya puedes irte entonces -

\- :P ¿No solo el alcohol hace feliz a los hombres sabes?- y luego de decir eso se puso sobre mi y comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo

\- Para... - dije mientras abría finalmente mis ojos para darme cuenta que ella estaba muy cerca de mi "Demasiado" para mis gustos

Luego quiso quitarme la bufanda para besar mi cuello y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, me levante de golpe tirando a la chica-zorro hacia un lado

\- Nunca, ¡Nunca toques mi bufanda!... la liga te dio una nueva oportunidad y sigues haciendo lo mismo, no entiendes el gran don que te dieron los espíritus... lo único que haces es perseguir tus estúpidos y egoístas deseos... pensé que este tiempo habías cambiado un poco, pero creo que estaba equivocaba- dije disgustado tomando mi sable y caminando en dirección a mi habitación

\- Mira quién habla de deseos estúpidos y egoístas... el idiota que solo quiere "venganza" -

\- ¡Cállate zorra! , no sabes nada de mí - desenvaine mi espada y la puse contra su cuello

\- Lo sabría si alguna vez dejaras de ser tan frío - dijo mientras quitaba mi sable de su cuello con sus delicadas manos - Podrías empezar por decirme ¿por qué no puedo tocar tu bufanda?-

\- Es... era de mi hermano - y mientras decía esto ella se acerco y me abrazo

De inmediato me sonroje - Lo siento... tú tenías razón no entiendo el gran don que me dieron los espíritus -

\- Yo también lo siento no quise llamarte zorra... - *_**aunque eso es lo que eres**_*

\- ¿Porque te fuiste de la grieta? -

\- Aun sigo intentando saberlo... ¿Oye te puedo preguntar algo?-

\- Claro... -

\- Lo que dijiste antes de que llegara Poppy ¿era cierto? O era simplemente uno de tus juegos - dije recordando aquella situación

\- Lo que escuchaste es lo que hay en mi corazón (:3) -

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa? -

\- ¿¡Cuando me vas a soltar!?-

\- Si, si lo siento - dijo apenada intentado disculparse

\- Mi turno de preguntar algo... -

\- ¿Tu me amas? -

\- Hay cosas más importantes que el amor para mi ahora -

\- Entonces si me amas -

\- Si... - dije mientras sentía de nuevo su abrazo

\- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabia!, ¡sabía que te gustaba! :') - dijo entusiasmada mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre mi bufanda. Esta vez no me molesto del todo que lo hiciera

\- Ya debo irme... -

\- ¿Quieres cenar en mi habitación?-

\- No creo que sea buena idea... "aghss!"... Bueno creo que si jaja -

\- Entonces vamos ;) - me dijo con una sonrisa, me tomo de la mano y termino arrastrándome por la mitad de La liga ante la mirada de muchos incautos (xD)

* * *

**_Y Aquí, Si aquí acaba el capítulo..._****_quizás no sea lo que estaban esperando ya que el prologo tenía un ambiente más oscuro con sangre de por medio pero no se preocupen ya en los próximos habrá gore del bueno ;) y una que otra escena para calentarse un poco, pero todo con calma tengo muchísimas ideas en mi cabeza que a veces no logro plasmar_****_ del todo_****_ en lo que escribo así que perdon_****_adme_****_ ;_;_**

**_Como siempre dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo demás me lo pueden dejar en Review o por privado_**

**_Y bueno sin más chapa que darles... un beso, abrazo inmenso y les deseo que fedeen hasta que su equipo haga surrender! :3 suerte con eso!_**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**¡Saludos invocadores!**_

_**Disculparme en verdad por tardarme tanto estas semanas han sido prácticamente el infierno para mí ;_; en fin no les quito más tiempo. Enjoy!**_

-Texto de ejemplo- Diálogos'

*****_**Texto de ejemplo**__*** **_Pensamientos

"•" Salto de tiempo en la historia

_**Disclaimer: League Of Leguends y sus personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Riot Games, el uso de estos mismos es por mera recreación**__** y perversión personal :3 **__**.**_

* * *

•

_**Una Nueva Meta: Alguien Como Yo**_

_**7:30 Am "Habitacion 3C 4to piso, liga de leyendas"**_

•

* * *

Me levante algo adolorido si que habia pasado una mala noche en el suelo

**[FlashBack]**  
La noche anterior por poco y me violaba (e.e), intento seducirme con sus encantos pero cuando fue a buscar unos vasos para la cena le heche un par de gotas de mi sake especial en su plato, a penas comió un par de bocados no pudo continuar con su juego.

Intente irme pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave así que no tuve mas remedio que quedarme a dormir con ella, la acosté en su cama asi que yo simplemente tendí una sabana en el suelo, cogi una almohada para pasar la noche e intente dormir lo mejor que pude

**[FlashBack]**

Mientras me levantaba vi que la llave estaba sobre la mesita de noche asi que no pense mas la tome y fui directo a la cafetería, tome un par de frutas y me dirigí luego a la enfermería, tenia que devolverle el favor a aquella chica. A pesar de que yo no solía ser amable ni tenia interés en serlo ella se la había gano ya que después de todo me había salvado el culo ayer con lo de Jayce.

•

Toque la puerta de la misma forma que lo había hecho hace unas horas y la respuesta fue la misma, desde dentro una chica me respondió - Ya voy, ¡ya voy! - supongo se sorprendió un poco al verme de nuevo tan pronto

\- No pensé que vendrías tan temprano xD... y... ¿Que tienes ahí? - me pregunto un poco extrañada

\- Te... Te traje algo de fruta... Se que te gustan mucho las bananas- mencione recordando un par de batallas en la grieta, luego puse la cesta de frutas frente a la sorprendida chica

\- Owww (:3) no debiste hacerlo- dijo sonrojandose un poco y tomando la cesta

\- No, no... Tu te lo mereces... Ya sabes por lo de ayer además se cuan difícil es este trabajo, muchas veces nisiquiera alcanza el tiempo para comer -

\- Gracias (:'3) - dijo mientras me daba un abrazo para luego sentarse en una de la camillas y comenzar a comerse las bananas

\- Y... ¿donde esta el idiota? - pregunte para pasar ese momento de silencio incomodó mientras ella comia

\- Cuando llegue estaba tomando sus cosas para irse -

\- Así que ya esta bien-

\- Si... Se recupero rápido a pesar de que tenia muchas heridas-

\- Y... ¿No dijo nada cuando se fue? -

\- Pregunto como había llegado hasta aqui... Y me dijo luego que si quería ir al festival con el -

\- ¿que le respondiste? -

\- Que ya tenia con quien ir -

\- No, no (:P) eso no, lo otro -

\- Ahh... Le dije que tu lo habías traído -

\- ...Ok... - Una luz comenzó a envolverme de nuevo, no era para ser invocado, en cambio sentía que debía dirigirme a la sala del consejo... Seguro tendría problemas

\- Soraka... Me tengo que ir ya, al parecer me solicitan en la sala del consejo, si quieres algo solo pidemelo con gusto lo haré -

Justo antes de que me fuera ella se acerco hacia mi como un rayo, me tomo del brazo justo cuando estaba a cruzando por la puerta

\- Hay algo... -

\- ¿Que podría querer la hija de las estrellas? -

\- Besame... - susurro a mi oido mientras se acercaba mas mi cuerpo

\- No puedo... -

\- Dijiste que lo harias -

\- ... - suspire

\- ¿Acaso no soy atractiva? -

\- No es eso -

\- ¿Es porque parezco una cabra cierto? -

\- No me importa que parezcas un cabra... Es solo que no puedo - se acerco mas a mi hasta que sus labios quedaron a solo centímetros de los míos

\- Por favor... - pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Esta bien... - Ella cerro sus ojos por un momento y yo me acerque lentamente hacia ella hasta que pude sentir su respiracion, dude solo un par de segundos antes de besarle dulcemente su cuerno

Me safe finalmente de su abrazo y me fui mirandola de reojo estaba rojisima, al parecer le habia gustado. A los pocos minutos que sali de la enfermería mire sobre mi cabeza y recorde porque quería salir en primer lugar de allí

\- Puto Jayce - Me repetía mientras caminaba a la sala del consejo - todo es su culpa yo solo quería mi venganza y lo que hace ese idiota es entrometerse y causarme problemas

•

Finalmente llegue a la sala, abrí las enormes puertas de caoba y me encontré con una sala similar a la de los juicios solo que sin los asientos para los espectadores, camine firme confiado de mi inocencia y de mi comportamiento dentro y fuera de los campos de batalla

Me senté en una de las únicas dos sillas disponible a un par de metros estaba el idiota con el martillo cortado aun por la mitad, le di una mirada rápida para ver que aun tenia un par de moretones y cortes por los golpes que le había propinado

\- Esto es tu culpa, idiota -

\- Me debes un martillo -

\- Lo que tu digas princesita, no puedes ni aguantar 3 golpes -

\- Ni siquiera use todo mi potencial, cuando me recupere completamente... -

\- HABER SENORITAS DEJEN DE HABLAR - se escucho estruendosamente en sala llamando nuestra atención completamente y terminando con la discusión

\- Los hemos llamado, por el incidente en el comedor principal que ocurrió ayer por la tarde -

\- Fue su culpa, todo fue su culpa incluso, ¡destruyó mi martillo! - dijo Jayce rápidamente mientras me señalaba con parte de su martillo hecho pedazos

\- Idiota - me limite a decir para no desenfundar mi sable y cortarle la lengua por la falacia que había levantado contra mi

\- Los argumentos que en esta sala sean emitidos por alguno de los involucrados son completamente inválidos, ya que los hechos ocurridos en la tarde del día anterior han sido grabados, estudiados y archivados en vídeo -

\- Ustedes están aqui para oír su sentencia y no para ser juzgados - continuo concluyendo contundentemente el director que precedía el "juicio"

\- Jayce su sentencia por: hostigacion, agresión y abuso de facultades fuera de los diferentes campos de batallas sera:

_» - __La paga total de todos los daños ocasionados al comedor y por ende a __"__La Liga De Leyendas__" -_

_» - __la prohibición total de cualquier combate en las próximas 4 semanas y además el cumplimiento de un plan de rehabilitación acompañado de 200 horas de servicio comunitario -_

\- Yasuo su sentencia por: Agresión, abuso de las facultades fuera de los diferentes campos de batalla y mal utilización de las artes ancestrales seran:

_» - E__l__ Reajustes__(__Nerfeo__)__ de sus habilidades, la prohibición total de cualquier combate en las próximas 2 semanas y además el cumplimiento de un plan de rehabilitación acompañado de 100 horas de servicio comunitario__ -_  
\- ¡¿Queee?! - Dijimos al unísono

\- Ya pueden retirarse -

Lentamente nos levantamos de las sillas y nos dirigimos a la puerta. La verdad hubiera preferido que me mataran o me expulsaran de La Liga al castigo que me dieron, ahora ni siquiera podria matar Teemo luego del Nerfeo (;_;) aunque aun así a Jayce le iba a ir quizás un poco peor recogiendo la basura durante un mes, ayudando en el comedor, en la enfermeria y en los gimnasios de entrenamiento... Quizás así por fin aprenda a ser humilde el tonto

\- Yasuo... - escuche mientras caminaba, me di la vuelta y vi a un invocador llamándome

\- Acompañame hay algo que quisiera comentarle - dijo mientras hacia una señal para que lo siguiera

Seguí al hombre con túnica morada un par de metros hasta llegar a una sala donde aparentemente se encontraba su despacho

\- Hemos recibido un informe proveniente de Lucian: "El Purificador" con información sobre el "Vacio" y una nueva amenaza que se aproxima a nuestra tierra proveniente desde ahí -

\- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo - masculle enojado aun por la que para mi fue una injusta sentencia de parte de la liga

\- Esto tiene que ver de forma directamente proporcional con tu pasado y con el asesino del viento... Riven tiene los detalles de la misión - dijo con un tono de preocupación mientras me daba una hoja con detalles de la misión

\- Tendré que pensarlo -

\- Tienes hasta una semana después del Festival para dirigirte a la ubicación dada en esa hoja... Yasuo después del festival no podremos garantizar tu protección ni la de nadie así que ten mucho cuidado -

\- No seria divertido si mi vida no corriera peligro ¿verdad? -

\- Como tu digas -

Sali del pequeño despacho con mas dudas que respuestas, por un lado tenia la opción de aceptar la misión del hombre con túnica morada y saber un poco mas de lo que paso aquel fatídico día... quizás con un poco de suerte también ganarme el perdón de mi gente y la paz que tanto añoraba pero tenia que seguir las ordenes de Riven y eso no me agradaba mucho. Por otro lado podía mandar todo a la mierda y que les den a los de La Liga se lo tienen merecido por nerfearme (:P)

Me dirigí luego a mi dormitorio, solo quería tomar un baño, descansar y asimilar todo ya que no había podido dormir muy bien en piso de la habitación de Ahri

•

Llegue a mi habitación pero no encontraba la llave de la puerta así que tuve que usar la de repuesto que se encontraba escondida en un compartimento en el marco de la puerta

\- ¡Bienvenido! :3 -

\- ¿¡Que haces aqui!? - menudo susto me había pegado

\- Se que no haz comido ;) -*gruño mi estómago*- así que vine y como no tenías nada en la nevera te estoy preparando algo - dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía moviendo la comida para que no se quemara

\- ¿Y como fue que entraste? - pregunte solo por seguir la conversación no me importaba en absoluto pero la chica estaba ahí, me estaba preparando algo de comer e incluso había limpiado un poco tenia que demostrar un poco de gratitud por lo menos

\- Tome tus llaves mientras dormías -

\- ¿De casualidad no tomaste otra "cosa" mientras dormía? - seguí preguntado para seguirle el juego mientras me quitaba la pesada hombrera y colocaba la espada en las manos de una armadura samurai haciendo una reverencia

\- Es un secreto ;) jijiji - me giño el ojo e hizo su típica risa tierna

Me sonroje un poco pensando en lo que quizás me habría hecho mientras dormía - ire a tomar un baño, NO INTENTES NADA. -

\- Baaa aguafiestas :P -

•Minutos mas tarde•

Me vesti ahí mismo, cambie la ropa de siempre por unos Jeans, una camiseta con el logo de Pentakill y claro sin dejar de lado a mi inseparable bufanda

\- No me digas que te pusiste esa ropa por mi xD -

\- No quiero que me violes... *aun xD* -

\- No me vengas con bromas se que eso es lo que quieres ;) -

\- Ahri se que no estas aqui solo por la comida que es lo que quieres? -

\- :P me atrapastate xD... Deberías ser detective junto con Caitlyn -

\- Ahri... Deja de evadir el tema -

\- Es que seguro te enojaras conmigo -

\- Vamos no puede ser tan malo -

\- ¿Recuerdas el festival del viernes? -

\- No me digas que... -

\- Te inscribi junto conmigo para que cantemos - se tapo la cara

\- ¿¡Que!? No Ahri pero quien te dio la idea de que yo canto, no voy a ir :( -

\- Tienes que ir me lo prometistes, además se que te gusta la musica siempre que no estas entrenado o en el bar, te veo en los jardines tocando bella musica con tu flauta -

\- ...eso es diferente... -

\- ¿Porque? -

\- Porque eso lo hago para recordar a mi madre, la flauta era de ella... -

\- Oh... Lo siento no lo sabia -

\- Ahora que lo pienso… no tengo nada, ninguna de mis cosas me pertenece todas son... o eran de alguien que ahora esta muerto -

\- ¿Pero y tu espada? Y tu... - la interrumpi

\- La espada era de mi abuelo uno de los primeros samurais en dominar casi a la perfección el viento, mi hombrera era de mi padre, la fluta de mi madre y como ya sabes la bufanda de mi hermano... No tengo nada Ahri... no soy nadie, solo soy un homicida - me subi un poco la bufanda para que no viera mi cara

\- No digas eso - se acerco a mi y bajo un poco la bufanda para dejar ver mi cara - No digas que no eres nadie porque para mi lo eres todo y si te consuela -*me abrazo lentamente*- yo soy tuya -

Nos miramos a los ojos por un instante, su ojos eran como dos grandes océanos, azules como ningunos. Por un momento me perdí en su mirada pero su labios acercándose hacia mi me hicieron regresar a la realidad.

Nos fundimos en un lento beso que pareció eterno se notaba que ella quería un poco mas así que deje que su lengua se hiciera paso dentro de mi boca, de un momento a otro mientras nos movíamos tropezamos y ella cayo sobre mi, encima del sofá de la sala

A ella no le importo mucho mas bien parecía que había sido lo que quería en un principio

Con un par sus colas quito los cojines del sofá, con las otras me comenzó a quitar la camiseta y con su manos me quito la bufanda suavemente

Luego de eso me miro fijo a los ojos de nuevo mientras sus manos y sus colas se paseaban por todo mi torso

\- No... Pensé que... Lo haríamos así - ella solo se limito a volverme a besar parecía como si estuviese en una especie de trance sexual

\- ¿Ahri?... - dije intentando buscar a la persona dentro su cuerpo. El viento sabia que estaba en peligro y de a poco comenzaba a mover las cosas dentro de la habitación

En un rápido movimiento ella se quito su vestido y se quedo solo con las bragas, mis manos de inmediato fueron como rayos a sus senos y comenzaron a masajearlos, soltó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción y me miro con lujuria

Sus manos se dirigieron al broche de mis jeans. Aunque estaba loco por ella me preocupaba de que no estaba en sus cavales en estos momentos

\- Serás mio - y una mueca de lado a lado le cubrió el rostro mientras bajaba mis pantalones

-¡Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!- sonó el cronómetro del horno

La Kumiho de inmediato se quedo paraliza con los ojos abiertos como plato, solo sus orejas se movían en dirección del ruido proveniente del horno en la cocina

De a poco empezó a recobrar la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojo mucho al darse cuenta que yo tenia mis manos en su pecho y las suyas estaban rodeando mi intimidad

\- ¿Estas bien? - solte sus pecho, acaricie su terso rostro y seque una lágrima que se le había salido

\- No... Pensé que esta vez seria diferente... Pensé que tu harías que fuera diferente esta vez... - saco sus manos y se bajo de mi, se sentó en el suelo sin decir nada mas, con la mirada perdida en sus manos

Al mirarla así sabia que tenia que decirle algo así que lo primero que hice fue volverme a vestir y poner el vestido a su lado a lo que ella respondió simplemente tomándolo y colocándolo sobre su cabeza

Coloque los platos y demás utencilios en la mesa y serví la comida que había preparado la chica

\- ¿Vienes? - le tendí la mano esperando que por lo menos la tomase

\- No... - dijo mientras sujetaba sus rodillas casi en posición fetal

\- Vamos Ahri tu misma hiciste la comida, se que quieres probarla... -

\- No... No quiero, no me sentare contigo en la mesa, no soy digna de eso :'c - *_**parece que hay alguien a quien le atormenta el pasado tanto o mas que a mi**_* pensé

\- Esta bien no te obligaré a nada... pero si tu no quieres estar conmigo yo tendré que estar contigo ;) - tome nuestros platos y los puse en el suelo, luego me senté a su lado y comencé a comer

\- Yasuo... -

\- Esta bien resolveremos esto juntos ;) - le dije al oido mientras la abrazaba

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? -

\- Porque todos merecemos paz, hasta nosotros dos -

\- Te amo. - dijo tiernamente mientras me dedicaba su mejor sonrisa

\- Yo también Te amo - le correspondi la sonrisa y me senté de nuevo a comer, pero me fue casi imposible - Este... Ahri seria mas fácil para mi comer si te vistes - al parecer aun no se había dado cuenta de su desnudez casi total

\- (/v/) porque no me dijiste nada ¡tonto! - grito mientras corría con la cara roja al baño. Luego de unos minutos salio con la ropa puesta de nuevo

\- Sabes no tenías que ir al baño ya te eh visto casi todo jaja -

\- Donde sigas hablando no te haré comida de nuevo -

\- Que era broma, que era broma xD - dije mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado y comenzaba finalmente a comer

\- Oye Yasu... Siempre vas a cantar en el festival -

\- Claro... Soy un hombre de palabra y si ya me inscribiste no tengo nada que hacer -

\- ¿Estas bien?, no estoy usando mis 'Habilidades' y aun así estas siendo amable conmigo - me toco la frente buscando alguna muestra de fiebre

\- Eso se llama Amor Ahri - se sonrojo un poco de nuevo al escuchar mis palabras

\- Eres el primero que lo hace de verdad... –

* * *

_**Y bueno gente :'D aqui termina el Cap, me siento ya mucho mejor luego de escribir un poco, disculpen que sea corto pero pienso que es mejor dejarlo así y no seguir extendiendo mas, de verdad chicos me resulta un placer escribir para ustedes, gracias a las personas que me han dejado un review o me han escrito por PM de verdad me motiva a seguir escribiendo**_

_**Re-escribi o mejor dicho corrigi los dos capitulos anteriores porque había un par de cosas mal escritas o que no mostraban lo que quería decir**_

_**En cuanto a que tan seguido publicaré no lo tengo aun muy claro cuando tenga listo el capítulo lo publicaré xD, pero no pienso dejar la historia de lado. Ya el próximo capítulo quizás todo cobre sentido**_

_**Y como siempre para finalizar sus Review's y PM's son de gran ayuda e inspiracion y ¡nos vemos en la Grieta!**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**PD: El proximo capitulo estara genial :`D**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**¡Saludos invocadores!**_

_**Ya por fin creo que con este capítulo entraremos en materia (AL FIIIN xD), Enjoy!**_

**-Texto de ejemplo- Diálogos'**

*****_**Texto de ejemplo**__*** **_Pensamientos

"•" Salto de tiempo en la historia

_**Disclaimer: League Of Leguends y sus personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Riot Games, el uso de estos mismos es por mera recreación.**_

* * *

•

_**Primer Encuentro: Arenas Oscuras,**_

_**El Corazon De La Arquera**_

•

* * *

Me levante temprano como siempre solo que esta vez alguien a mi lado pregunto entre bostezos - Yasu... ¿Ya te vas? -

\- Si, ya decidí que es lo que debo hacer -

\- ¿Iras a ver mi combate en la tarde? -

\- Claro, no me lo perdería -

\- Graciaaas :3 - y junto con decir esto la chica-zorro se quedo dormida de nuevo. No era tan mal tenerla todas las noches en mi cama, solo tuvimos que acordar que mientras no se pudiera controlar no intentaríamos nada :P

Caminando por los corredores me di cuenta de que alguien mas estaba vestido de naranja y limpiando los suelos con un trapeador

\- He Jayce ese color si te queda bien xD - lo seguí molestando un par de minutos mas hasta que sentí que el ya tenia suficiente por un día

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a las salas de entrenamiento para ver al esquivo tirador

\- Lucian... -

\- Al fin llegas -

\- Entonces ya sabes de que he venido a hablarte -

\- Claro - dio un disparo final a la diana y guardo sus extravagantes armas - Vayamos a fuera Yasuo, no quiero que los demás escuchen nuestra conversación -

\- Te sigo Purificador - salimos lentamente de la sala a un patio en la parte de atrás alejado de cualquiera

\- ¿Que es lo primero que quieres saber? - Pregunto el moreno mientras acomodaba su traje

\- Todo -

\- Sera una larga historia... Todo comenzó unos días antes... -

**[****FlashBack****]**

Corríamos por un desierto árido con arenas negras como la noche y sin una estrella en cielo para iluminar nuestro camino no había viento ni calor era como si no hubiese nada un "Vació" total, solo Lux nos guiaba, segura del camino por donde íbamos Braum estaba a mis espaldas haciendo un escudo para detener los filosos proyectiles que pasaban a nuestro lado dispuestos a acabar con todo a su paso y todo eso mientras sostenía a Ezreal que se había desmayado, yo por mi parte tenia a Vayne en brazos quien había recibido un par de disparos del rubio, el mencionado tendría mucho que explicar si salíamos de esta.

Corríamos sin pausa, las hordas aunque lentas conocían mejor el terreno y por lo tanto de a poco nos alcanzaban

Después de una carrera que pareció eterna por fin podíamos ver el portal, tan solo a unos metro

\- Están también al frente de nosotros, nos tienen rodeados - dijo Lux con una cara de pánico en el rostro

\- Moriremos con ¡Honor! - grito Braum con su típica voz con acento Ruso(?)

\- No, solo yo moriré sálvense ustedes - apenas dijo esto las hordas que se encontraban delante de nosotros nos rodearon

\- Hagan que valga la pena... **¡DOOM BOT'S MODE, ACTIVATED!** -

\- ¡Al Suelo! - Grito Braum mientra golpeaba el suelo con su escudo haciendo un hoyo en la arena y metiéndonos a todos menos a Lux en el hoyo

\- ¡Ahhh DEMACIA! **"****Chispa Final****"****[R] **\- Lux soltó su ultimate en área al igual que en la grieta

\- ¡Vamos! - rápidamente al salir del hoyo vimos que Lux había cumplido con su palabra despejando el camino a sus espaldas

Braum corrió, lanzó su escudo al vórtice de energía, tomo a Lux y corrió en dirección al portal

Tome a Shauna que a penas seguía consciente - ¿Estas bien? -

\- Solo sácame de aquí... - me miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor, solo quería que todo terminara

\- Jajaja Huyan cobardes no pueden detener la fuerza del vacío, ya los matare después - vocifero el comandante del mini-ejercito

\- Lucian... Mátalo -

\- Pero Vayne... -

\- Yo puedo sola, ve y acaba a ese bastardo... Solo hazlo es tu misión, venga a Lux - se agarro fuerte a mi túnica

\- Esta bien... - la baje con sumo cuidado y desenfunde mis armas, Aunque sabia que ella no podía ni caminar pude ver en sus ojos esa mirada de odio y desprecio, así que no iba a contradecirla

Comencé a correr de regreso matando a toda cosa que se movía utilizando **"****Persecución Implacable****"****[E]**,**"****Luz Lacerante****"****[Q] **y**"****Resplandor Ardiente**"**[W]** 1 vs 100 pero aun así no podrían contra la ira de mis armas (imaginen algo como su Splash Art pero mas TryHard xD)

La cara del líder había cambiado de satisfacción a una de ira - **"****¡Levántense!****"****[?] **\- cientos de soldados de arena aparecieron de la nada, concentre la energía de las armas en un solo disparo al suelo, al hacer esto Salí volando por los aires superando a los nuevos soldados mientras permanecía en el aire pude divisar a mi adversario y use - **"****El Sacrifico****"****[R] -**

\- **"****Muro De Viento****"****[?] **\- de la nada un muro de viento y arena negra detuvo todos mis disparos, caí de rodillas al ver que había fallado *******¿Como era posible?*******

\- ¿Y te haces llamar purificador? jajaja... tu y los demás también morirán por mi mano - el portal a mis espaldas brillo nuevamente y esta vez eran dos los que cruzaban

\- Azir viejo amigo es un gusto volver a verte -

\- ... - rápidamente los soldados de arena negra rodearon a Braum y Azir

\- ¿Estas listo? -

\- Siempre. -

\- **"****¡Fisura Glacial!****"****[R], ****"****¡Levántense!****"****[W]**\- se abrió una brecha entre los soldados y Braum vino en mi rescate

\- **"****Detrás De Mi****"****[W], ****"****Inquebrantable****"****[E]-** Braum se puso delante de mi y bloqueo los ataques con su Puerta-escudo mientras corríamos de regreso al portal

\- ¡No dejen que escapen! -

\- **"****División Imperial****"****[R] - **Azir puso finalmente un linea imparable de soldados de arena y pudimos escapar del Vacio

\- ¿Donde estamos? - Pregunte al verme rodeado de un desierto con un enorme palacio a mis espaldas que salia de la arena, al parecer aquel sitio por fin regresaría a sus glorias pasadas

\- Bienvenidos A Shurima... -

**[****FlashBack****]**

\- Así que esa es la situación, ¿uso la misma habilidad que yo? -

\- Si... -

\- ¿Y Lux y Vayne? -

\- Vayne todavía esta en la enfermería, Soraka le dio reposo absoluto... y bueno Lux... -

\- No me digas que... -

\- No, no (xD) Lux esta con Azir en el palacio de Shurima(e.e), Azir dijo que se tenia que quedar hasta que recuperara toda la energía de su cuerpo -

\- Pero aun no entiendo algo ¿porque estaban allí? y ¿por que Ezreal le disparo a Vayne?

\- Control-mental todo fue un engaño de parte del tipo ese :P, Creo que deberías hablar con Riven -

\- Si lo se, Bueno Lucian fue un placer - le di la mano - Gracias por tu tiempo *_**Creo que Ahri me está ablandando**_*

\- No el gusto Fue mio ojala te unas a nuestra Batalla -

•

\- ¿Que debería hacer? - me repetía mientras caminaba sin rumbo - porque de todo el mundo tenia ser ella?... Bueno mientras mas pronto la vea mas pronto terminaremos con esto

Cuando por fin enfoque mi mirada en el camino puede ver a la arquera peliblanca caminando en mi dirección con una sonrisa

\- ¿A que se debe este buen animo si puedo saber? -

\- Es que hice un Hexakill hace unos momentos en el nuevo modo de juego, fue espectacular *_* - dijo muy emocionada la arquera

\- jaja, te felicito - hice una pequeña reverencia - ya era hora de que hicieras algo -

\- No te burles de mi - me saco la lengua - y... ¿No lo viste?

\- No... Estaba con Lucian discutiendo unos asuntos -

\- ¿Es sobre el tipo de la arena y viento cierto? -

\- Si... ¿Como sabes? -

\- Por favor soy la Reina de Freljord... Braum me lo dijo todo xD -

\- Si... -

\- ¿Y hacia donde te dirigías? -

\- A ningún lugar en particular -

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme a la taberna? Hay que celebrar por mi ¡victoria! -

\- ¿Tu tomas? -

\- Si eres esposa de Tryndamere tienes que hacerlo xD, vamos, vamos - me tomo de un brazo y me jalo directo a la taberna

\- Esta bien, esta bien si lo dices con tanto entusiasmo iré -

•_**En la taberna•**_

\- ¿Por cierto donde esta tu esposo? Tengo un par de días que no lo veo -

\- Se fue a Freljord junto con Braum a investigar sobre el tipo ese del vacio, al parecer hay varios portales por todo Valoran y alguno de eso monstruos del vació podría entrar por ahí -

\- Eso es un problema, si hay una invasión seria el fin... -

\- Si... ¡Pero no importaa! ¡Hay que disfrutar!, ¡Gragas! Otra ronda por aqui -

_*****__**¿Ya llevamos 10 aguantará otra?**__*****_

Y efectivamente a penas término de tomarse la bebida se empezó a comportar de manera extraña

\- YaSuoo, YaSuoo, - dijo susurrando completamente borracha

\- ¿Queee? - imite su susurro

\- NecesitO ir al baaañoo y nO puEdo leevantArmee -

\- Mierda -

\- Me Tieenes quE llevAr -

Mire hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro sabia que no podía llevarla a los baños del bar no solo porque eran baños públicos sino que estaban totalmente asquerosos, ni siquiera a Urgot se le ocurriría ir ahí

\- Bien no hay muros en la costa, ¿Lista? -

\- Shiiii -

\- Bien Vamos... - la tome en mis brazos y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude hacia los baños cerca de la cafetería

\- Bien ya llegamos, nadie nos vio -

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que te vean conmigo? Jijiji - su voz ya era mas normal

\- Claro que no, no tengo miedo de nada -

\- ¿Porque siempre tienes que ocultar lo que sientes? -

\- No oculto nada he visto la muerte y mas... La devastación, el genocidio, niños envueltos en un mar de sangre y lagrimas, rodeados por el cuerpo de sus familiares inertes y sin vida... Después de eso no puedo temerle a una niña borracha -

\- A quien llamas... - interrumpió su parloteo y salio corriendo en dirección al baño

A los pocos segundos escuche la voz de la peliblanca gritar mi nombre desde dentro de los baños - Yasuooo!... Ven a ayudarme - lo ultimo que quería era imaginar que pasaría si alguien se enteraba que estaba en el baño de chicas **"Ayudando a alguien"**, los rumores en La Liga corrían muy rápido asi que no le pensé dos veces y entre finalmente al baño para ver a la peliblanca en cuncliyas aguantando las ganas de orina

\- Yasuoo la puertaa ;_; - dijo como podia mientras señalaba a la puerta cerrada

\- Pero que te pasa si hay otros 5 baños mas porque quieres entrar en el que esta cerrado -

\- PorfaavooOr - y coloco una carita de gatito tristes

\- Esta buen, esta bien... - la verdad me fue imposible decirle que no a tanta ternura

Con una patada fue suficiente para quebrar la cerradura - Listo, ya puedes hacer tus cosas -

\- No puedo levantarme, tendrás que cargarme - lo pensé por un momento pero sabias que era verdad apenas despegara las piernas y diera un paso se le saldría todo el liquido retenido en su cuerpo y después de eso no quería ser yo quien limpiará, ahora que lo recordaba hoy justamente me tocaba limpiar en la noche como parte de la sentencia de La Liga y justo era este baño ;_;

La tome con suma delicadeza intentando no moverla con mucha brusquedad, la cargue un par de metros hasta el cubículo, abrí la puerta con mi pie sin perder el equilibrio y la senté con sumo cuidado en el sanitario

Al sentarla yo iba bajando con ella así que cuando finalmente termine yo quede básicamente a su misma altura

Ella me miro con esos ojos fríos pero a la vez de una forma cálida y reconfortante, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la bebida o ¿podría ser por algo mas?... La vi tragar un poco de saliva mientras abría las piernas un poco

\- ¿Yasuo... Podrías bajarlas? -

\- ... -

\- Ya no me aguanto... -

Ahora era mi turno de tragar saliva; me termine de arrodillar lentamente y metí mis manos en su falda, note como un pequeño escalofrío cubrió su cuerpo, tome sus bragas las baje lentamente e intente no verle sus partes del todo ***¿Pero qué coño está pasando?*** Pensé

A penas descendieron un sonido inconfundible cayo al mismo silencio proveniente de abajo de su falda, intente no mirar mucho pero fue casi imposible, a los pocos segundos el sonido había parado

Ella tomo mi mano e hizo que le mirara su sonrojado rostro

\- ¿Puedes limpiarme? -

\- Creo que ya te estas pasando de la raya... -

\- Yo... No lo creo solo somos dos amigos y tu me estas ayudando en mi incapacidad -

Dude un momento en que debería hacer; cualquier otro campeón o invocador se hubiese aprovechado de ella en ese momento así que como su amigo era mi deber acabar con su sufrimiento y darle lo que tanto añoraba (e.e)

Tome una pequeña regadera que estaba colocada en una especie de gancho justo al lado del inodoro **"que conveniente"** abrí un poco mas las piernas de la arquera que cedió sin ningún reproche ni protesta, metí mi mano y la regadera, abrí la llave y la satisfacción en el rostro de la albina fue de inmediato, introduje mis dedos lentamente para **"limpiarla"** y de su boca salieron palabras inentendibles mientras lo hacia

Después de un par de minutos pare el movimiento del agua e intente sacar mi mano, ella me detuvo con una mirada que pedía mas

\- Tryndamere me cortara la cabeza si llega a saber algo de esto... -

\- El es un tonto en estas cosas -

\- Pero es tu esposo -

\- Solo lo hago por mi nación -

\- ¿Entonces porque quieres seguir y arriesgar el futuro de tu gente? -

\- Porque yo también merezco felicidad, llámame egoísta si quieres pero le di toda mi juventud a mi nación y me case con ese bárbaro que no ha podido ni una sola noche ser un poco más **"romántico"** solo para que mi gente tuviera un poco mas de paz... De tranquilidad, seguridad, calma... y todo eso para nada... Ni siquiera confían en mi y en mi forma de gobernar - dijo con melancolía mientras su ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lágrimas de ira e impotencia

\- Ahora por favor dame lo que te pido... - dijo con la voz entre cortada mientras soltaba mi mano y me dejaba en completa libertad

\- No mi Reina te daré algo mucho mejor -

Al escuchar esto su mirada cambio, ahora me observaba de una manera distinta como si en su interior se encendiera una pequeña llama de esperanza

Me levante de donde estaba, salí del cubículo y puse en la parte de afuera del baño un cartel que decía _**"Cerrado por Reparaciones"**_ luego me dispuse a cerrar la puerta del baño con llave y volver con la arquera que seguía esperándome

\- ¿Ya puedes caminar? -

\- Si eso creo... Aunque sigo algo mareada - confeso mientras se apoyaba en mi para levantarse

\- Yo confió en ti... - dije en voz baja mientras la tomaba de la mano y bajábamos por unas escaleras que estaban detrás una puerta en el baño que decía _**"No**__**Pasar"**_

\- ¿Como dices? -

\- Que yo confió en ti y en tu forma de gobernar, se que algún día conseguirás unir Freljord de nuevo... No me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo -

\- ¿Como dices que dijiste? -

\- Yaaaa :[ -

\- jajaja era broma tonto... y... ¿que es este lugar? -

\- Es como una especie de bunker... Lo encontré por casualidad mientras limpiaba *******al parecer las hora se servicio comunitario valieron de algo******* \- dije mientras encendía las luces e iluminaba un cuarto lleno de cualquier cantidad de objetos de diferentes lugares de Runaterra; desde engranajes y piezas de maquinaria de Piltover hasta fina arena traída desde el mismo desierto de Shurima

Hice que la arquera se sentara en una mesa mientras registraba un par de cajas y finalmente sacaba un par de **"Juguetes para adultos"** y los ponía frente a sus atónitos ojos

\- ¿Has visto uno de estos antes? -

\- No de tan cerca -

\- Bueno hoy si que estarás **"Cerca"** de uno - mencione mientras activaba un botón y el aparato comenzaba a contorsionarse

La peliblanca se sonrojo aun mas al ver el extraño movimiento del aparato, *******Creo que ya se lo imagino todo XD*******

\- Ashe... – dije para sacarla de sus pensamientos mientras colocaba el par de aparatos en sus manos

\- ¿Si? -

\- No quiero que esto se salga de control... yo Amo a Ahri mas que a nada en este mundo -

\- No te preocupes, se cuanto quieres a la "Zorra de nueve colas"... ojala algún día el me ame así -

Acaricie su blanco y sedoso cabello mientras ella apretaba fuertemente aquellos aparatos y pequeñas lagrimas saladas salían de sus ojos, caían y corrían por sus blancas piernas

\- No llores mi Reina se que el fondo el bárbaro también te ama, solo que su orgullo no deja que se muestre su verdadera identidad -

\- Ojala estes en lo cierto - se acerco y me abrazo lentamente. Mas que sexo ella necesitaba un verdadero amigo alguien que la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien

Mis brazos rodearon su delicado cuerpo sintiendo cada uno de los filamentos de su ser - Se que te sobrepondrás a esto eres muy fuerte, mas de lo que te imaginas, recuerdo cuando aun eras una joven y tu sola acabaste con tus adversarios -

\- Lo se solo que es algo difícil... Oye espera me estas llamando ¡¿Vieja?! -

\- Si xD - alejo un poco su cuerpo de mi y me mostró su cara de **"enojo"** \- ¿Sabes que así te vez mas tierna? - dije intentando no reírme de su aspecto

\- Tonto... -

\- ...Te los voy a prestar un par de días, hasta que arregles tu problemas con el orgulloso cabeza dura de tu marido -

\- Gracias, Yasuo tu si eres un verdadero amigo -

\- Si... - *******un verdadero amigo... espero que esta vez todo no termine tan mal como aquel dia***** **\- Bien salgamos de aqui seguro que alguien va a querer entrar al baño -

\- Si ¡vamos!, Todavía tengo ganas de tomar un par de tragos mas xD -

\- Estas de broma ¿cierto? -

\- Claro xD, ahora llévame a mi habitación por favor creo que bebi de mas -

\- ¿Y apenas te das cuenta ahora? -

\- Solo llévame... Quiero probar estas cosas -

\- Sabes como usarlos ¿verdad? -

\- Tu me ensañaras, para eso somos amigos ¿no? -

\- Etto... – me sonroje inmediatamente al escuchar su propuesta

\- Era broma, era broma claro que se usarlos... Deberías ver tu cara XD -

\- No me gustan tus bromas -

\- XD -

Llegamos finalmente a la habitación de la chica que se despedio de mi con un tierno abrazo y una sonrisa en su rostro, yo por mi parte seguí caminando por los pasillos hasta que recordé que Ahri tenia una partida mas o menos a esta hora.

•

\- Uff... - llene mis pulmones de aire de nuevo - Casi no llego - me dije a mi mismo mientras abría la puerta que daba a la sala de espectadores

\- ¡HEXAKIILL! -

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, la verdad ya siento que la historia por fin empieza a tomar sentido**_

_**En el próximo conoceremos al enemigo del vacio (?) , no le tengo un nombre aun ;_; así que quien quiera enviar algún nombre sera bien recibido**_

_**Pido disculpas de verdad por no poder actualizar antes, estuve un par de días enfermo y ademas tuve un conflicto con la historia porque la verdad no quiero que Yasuo sea un mujeriego... Pero sin mas dejo de dar excusas... Y como siempre para finalizar sus Reviews, Favs y PMs son de gran ayuda e inspiración, ¡nos vemos en la Grieta!**_

_**~Saludos gente~**_


	5. Capitulo 4

"_**Saludos invocadores."**_

_**Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy, creo personalmente que quedo baste bien comparado con los otros pero bueno eso ya lo decidirá cada uno de vosotros. Y sin más solo me queda decir. Enjoy!**_

**-Texto de ejemplo- Diálogos'**

*****_**Texto de ejemplo**__*** **_Pensamientos

"•" Salto de tiempo en la historia

_**Disclaimer: League Of Leguends y sus personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Riot Games, el uso de estos mismos es por mera recreación personal y de ustedes.**_

* * *

•

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Oscuro Pasado: Verdades Reveladas,**_

_**La Emperatriz De Shurima (:3)**_

•

* * *

\- _Azir_... :'( no me quiero sentar ahí -

\- Tienes que hacerlo si quieres irte a casa -

\- Es que esta fría y es muy viscosa (e.e) - menciono la rubia

\- Vamos no puede ser tan malo, además será solo por unos minutos -

\- Ok, ok... :P pero sigue sin gustarme la idea - mascullo la rubia mientras finalmente aceptaba el pedido del emperador

\- Entra en las aguas y quédate ahí unos minutos mientras me preparo - dijo el mago mientras se retiraba de la sala

•

\- ¿Como esta ella? - pregunto una voz conocida

\- Creo que bien... Aunque gasto mucha energía con ese_**"BroncePlay"**_que hizo en el Vacio, apenas y sobrevivió - dijo _Azir_ algo preocupado mientras se desabrochaba el casco para ver mejor los pergaminos mágicos que le había regalador _Ryze_

\- Se que podrás ayudarla - dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras metía sus delicadas manos entre las placas de la armadura de _Azir_ \- te ayudare con esto ;) -

\- ... ¿Dónde está _Sivir_? -

\- Fue a su casa a buscar un par de sus cosas -

\- ¿Eso significa que estamos solos? -

\- Sip – le sonreírle

\- (/_/) - el emperador se sonrojo al ver a la chica tan cerca

\- Te tengo una sorpresa ;)... Te espero en la habitación mi Rey - junto con decir esto la chica termino de quitarle la armadura del torso

\- ¡Voy en seguida! -

\- Te estaré esperando - me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la chica semi-desnuda se retiro finalmente de la sala con un sexy movimiento de caderas y una mirada picara en los ojos

\- Hoy si que va a ser mi día \•/ -

•

Me dirigí finalmente al lugar donde debí haber ido en primer lugar, la _Sheriff Caitlyn_ era la mejor detective de toda Runaterra seguro ella sabría algo de esta próxima invasión

Toque la puerta de la habitación de la chica, la cual se limito solo a decir - Adelante, está abierto -

Entre y de inmediato me di cuenta que no era una habitación normal, no solo porque era más grande que la que yo tenía sino porque además contaba con un escritorio, archiveros y un par de muebles entre otras cosas. Parecía más una oficina que un departamento

\- Sheriff -

\- Imperdonable - contesto la chica detrás del escritorio abarrotado de papeleo

\- He venido a hablar sobre el caso del Vacio, ¿sabes algo? -

\- Claro ¿Te parece si hablamos afuera? Necesito un café para despejar la mente -

\- Claro, no hay problema - salí de la habitación me recosté a la pared y espere que saliese

A los pocos minutos salió con su sombrero y su rifle en la espalda, sosteniendo lo que parecían ser unos reportes

\- ¿Lista? -

\- Si... - dijo sin apartar la vista de los papeles mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación

Caminamos un par de metros hasta que por fin la francotiradora levanto la vista de los reporte y se digno a mirarme

\- ¿Terminaste? -

\- Nop - me sonrió

\- Nunca descansas cierto -

\- Mientras haya criminales sueltos no puedo darme ese lujo -

\- Bien ya llegamos - entramos en la cafetería y fuimos directo al área de bebida

•

-¿Que desean el caballero y la dama? -

\- Un Capuchino con canela y un CupCake de chocolate con chispas de colores por favor -

\- Ok, Y el caballero ¿desea algo? -

\- Un te _Joniano_. -

\- Bien las bebidas estarán en la mesa esperándolos -

\- Muchas gracias - dijo la castaña mientras iba hacia un mesa disponible - Bien _Yasuo_, vayamos al punto - me dio uno de los tantos reportes que tenia - Supongo que ya estas enterado de la invasión masiva a _Runaterra_ proveniente del Vacio - dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café

\- Si... lo quiero saber es quien es el responsable -

\- Es el - me dio otro reporte y señalo la foto - _**(El villano es la Skin Secundaria de Azir, "Azir Galáctico")**_ se hace llamar "_Skar'Zir_" o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo _Cho'gath_ y _Kog'Maw_ cuando los entreviste -

\- Aun no entiendo, Hable con _Lucian_ y el dijo que el tipo tenia habilidades similares a las de _Azir_ y a las mías ¿cómo es eso posible? -

\- Todavía no lo resuelvo del todo sé que tiene habilidades como las de _Azir_ porque el es un resultado directo de la _"Ascensión"_ pero que tenga habilidades como las tuyas escapa de mi comprensión -

\- ¿Ascensión? -

\- No sabes que es, ¿verdad? -

\- No... -

\- _Ezreal_ me ayudo hace unos meses a investigar a _Azir_ junto con que llegara a nuestro mundo, el tiene un pasado al confuso que comparte con _Xerath_... -

\- Explícame quiero entender esto -

_\- _Esto fue lo que ocurrió... -

* * *

_**Azir**_

_"Azir avanzó por la entrada del emperador pavimentada de oro. Las inmensas estatuas de los antiguos dirigentes de Shurima -sus ancestros- observaban su avance._

_La suave, y abrumadora luz del amanecer inundaba su ciudad. Las estrellas brillantes encima de su cabeza, pronto desaparecerían por el sol que se asomaba. El cielo nocturno no era igual al que recordaba; las estrellas y constelaciones estabas desalineadas. Había pasado un milenio._

_A cada paso, el pesado bastón de Azir desprendía notas asoladas, que rebotaban por las calles vacías de la capital._

_La última vez que atravesó este camino, una guardia honorífica de 10.000 guerreros de élite le perseguían, y los vítores de la multitud resonaban por la ciudad. Era su momento de gloria – y se lo arrebataron._

_Ahora era una ciudad fantasma. ¿Qué habrá sido de su gente?_

_Con gesto imperial, Azir dirigió las arenas para levantar y crear estatuas vivientes. Estos son los recuerdos que tienen del pasado, los ecos de Shurima que aún perduran._

_Las figuras de arena miraban hacia delante, dirigiendo sus cabezas hacia el inmenso Disco Solar que colgaba por encima de la Tarima de la Ascensión. Seguía en el mismo sitio, declarando la gloria y el poder del imperio de Azir, aunque no quedaba nadie para verlo._

_La hija de Shurima que le despertó, aquella que continuó su estirpe, había desaparecido. La sentía aún en el desierto. La sangre los unía._

_Mientras Azir andaba por la Entrada del Emperador le vinieron a la cabeza los recuerdos de su gente mirando al Disco Solar, sus expresiones alegres convirtiéndose en muecas de horror. Bocas abiertas gritando sin emitir ningún ruido. Se giraron para huir, cayendo y tropezándose unos con otros. Azir contempló esto con un silencio desalentado, siendo testigo así de los últimos momentos de su pueblo._

_Fueron arrasados por una oleada de energía, reducidos a polvo y desintegrados. ¿Acaso esta catástrofe era resultado de algún tipo de error en su Ascensión?_

_Azir se centró en lo que hacía. Su marcha era más erguida, y así llegó a la base de las Escaleras de la Ascensión. Empezó a subirlas de cinco en sus soldados más cercanos, el Sacerdocio, y aquellos que tenían sangre real en sus venas, podían subir estas escaleras._

_Versiones de arena de estos personajes observaban su avance, rostros serenos y silenciosos que le dedicaban una última mirada antes de ser deshechos por el viento._

_Corrió, subiendo los escalones lo más rápido que le era posible, clavando sus talones en la piedra. Figuras de arena se erguían y destruían a cada lado de él a medida que avanzaba._

_Llegó a la cima. Ahí pudo contemplar el círculo final de testigos: sus aliados más cercanos, consejeros, los altos sacerdotes… Su familia._

_Azir cayó de rodillas. Su familia estaba ahí, en frente suya, perfilados a la perfección, tan detallados que le desgarraba el alma. Su mujer, encinta. Su hija, vergonzosa como siempre, agarrando la mano de su madre. Su hijo, erguido, a punto de convertirse en todo un hombre._

_Con horror, Azir vio como sus expresiones cambiaban. A pesar de que sabía lo que iba a suceder, no podía desviar la vista. Su hija escondió su rostro en las faldas del vestido de su madre; su hijo empuñó su espada, gritando de forma desafiante. Su mujer… sus ojos se abrieron, con una mezcla de miedo y melancolía escrita en ellos. La luz cegadora los hizo cenizas, y los convirtió en la nada más absoluta._

_Era muy duro, pero en los ojos de Azir ya surgían lágrimas. Su forma Ascendida hizo que los sentimientos de pena y angustia se perdieran para siempre en él. Con el corazón insensible, se mantuvo firme; aunque la pregunta de cómo sobrevivió su estirpe seguía resonando en su cabeza._

_El eco final aguardaba._

_Avanzó, parando un paso antes de la tarima, y vio como la historia se repetía frente a sus ojos, está vez representada con arena y polvo._

_Se vio a si mismo, en su forma mortal, ascendiendo en el aire bajo el Disco Solar, con los brazos extendidos y la espalda arqueada. Recordaba aún ese momento. El poder fluía por él, llenando su ser, dotándole de una fuerza divina._

_Un recién llegado se formó en la arena. Su querido servidor, su mago personal, Xerath._

_Su compañero pronunció una palabra muda mientras Azir lo veía romperse en pedazos como si de un cristal se tratase, explotando en mil granos de arena._

"_Xerath", dijo Azir suspirando._

_La expresión del traidor era inescrutable, pero Azir no podía ver nada aparte del rostro de un asesino._

_¿De dónde provenía tanto odio? Azir nunca fue capaz de descubrirlo._

_La imagen arenosa de Xerath se elevó más aún por el aire, mientras la energía del Disco Solar se concentraba en él. Un ejército de guardias se apresuró a ir contra él, pero era demasiado tarde._

_Una descarga de arena brutal estalló, desintegrando el momento final de Shurima. Entonces Azir se levantó, estaba solo. Solo en medio de los ecos agonizantes de su pasado._

_Eso fue lo que mató a su pueblo._

_Azir se dio la vuelta, mientras los primeros rayos del amanecer se asomaban por detrás del Disco Solar. Ya había visto suficiente. La imagen del Xerath transformado se desplomó detrás suya._

_El sol del amanecer se reflejaba en la armadura dorada de Azir. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el traidor seguía vivo. Sentía la esencia del mago en el aire que respiraba._

_Azir levantó una mano, y una parte de su ejército de élite surgió de las arenas, al comienzo de las escaleras de la ascensión._

"_Xerath," dijo, con una voz llena de rabia. "Tus crímenes no quedarán impunes"_

•

_**Xerath**_

"_Era el momento._

_El singular momento que le había costado tanto, que había planeado toda su vida._

_Un imperio corrupto y su pavoneante principito caerían bajo el estúpido inexpresivo símbolo del sol en el que habían clave de la inmortalidad, celosamente guardada y mezquinamente entregada, sería su soledad, robada ante el mundo entero. Un singular momento para la perfecta venganza que finalmente liberaría al esclavo conocido como Xerath._

_Aun que el yelmo de su señor no reveló ninguna expresión humana, y sabiendo que el metal cariñosamente grabado no podía responder del mismo modo, Xerath sonrió a la desalmada cara del halcón, su auténtica felicidad. Una vida gastada en la servidumbre, primero a un emperador loco y ahora uno presumido, infinitas manipulaciones a favor y en contra del trono, una condena a la búsqueda de la sabiduría que estuvo a punto de consumirle – todo aquello llevó al grotesco ritual de la Ascensión._

_La propia palabra hablada en alto era un ultraje: Nosotros Ascenderemos, mientras vosotros estaréis encadenados a la piedra rota como las arenas del tiempo os tragan a todos. No. Nunca más, no otra vez._

_Los señores dorados no serán tomados en el abrazo del Sol ni hecho dioses. Un esclavo lo hará; un simple esclavo, un chico que tuvo la desdicha de salvar a un niño noble de las arenas._

_Por este pecado, Xerath había sido castigado con una horrible y enloquecedora promesa: libertad. Inalcanzable. Prohibida._

_Debería incluso el pensamiento lanzado por la mente de un esclavo, ser castigado con la muerte, como el Ascendido contemplar el pasado en carne y hueso, hundido en el alma de cada uno, para ver el brillo de su propia traición. Y con todo, así fue, dicho por el joven principito que fue arrastrado del abrazo del desierto._

_Azir, el Emperador Dorado, prometió que liberaría a su salvador y nuevo amigo. Una promesa incumplida. Las palabras de un niño agradecido, inocentemente ajeno al impacto que tendrían. ¿Cómo podría Azir mantener años de mandato? ¿Cómo podría luchar contra su padre, contra la traición, contra su destino?_

_Al final, el joven emperador perdería todo por no honrar a su mundo._

_Y así, Xerath fue educado y alzado, convirtiéndose al poco en la mano derecha de Azir, pero nunca en un hombre libre. La amarga promesa comió lo que era, y lo que podría haber sido. Denegado el simple y pequeño derecho de vivir su vida, Xerath decidió tomar todo aquello que le habían negado, todo lo que había deseado: el impero, la Ascensión, y la pura y absoluta forma de libertad posible._

_Cada paso que daba hacia el ofensivo Trono de la Ascensión, posicionado respetuosamente tras su emperador y rodeado de los ineptos soldados que decían proteger Shurima, Xerath se vio envuelto en una claridad desconocida por la que quedó sorprendido. ¿Qué era aquella alegría? ¿Trae la venganza verdadera alegría? El impacto fue prácticamente físico._

_En ese mismo momento, la recargada armadura dorada que le atormentaba se paró. Y giró. Y caminó hacia Xerath. ¿Podía saberlo? ¿Cómo lo sabría este muchacho malcriado, obsesionado consigo mismo? ¿Ese emperador falsamente justo y benevolente, cuyas manos estaban tan sangrientas como las de Xerath? Incluso si lo hizo, no detendría el golpe mortal que estaba en movimiento._

_Xerath lo había planeado todo para cualquier contratiempo. Había sobornado, matado, maniobrado y conspirado por décadas – incluso había conseguido que los monstruosos hermanos Nasus y Renekton estuvieran alejados del evento – pero no había planeado esto…_

_El Emperador de Shurima, el Sol Dorado, Amado del Desierto, tomado para ser Ascendido, se retiró el casco, reveló orgulloso su frente y sonrientes ojos, y se giró hacia su viejo y más confiable amigo. El habló del amor de los hermanos, del amor de los amigos, de las duras batallas ganadas y de otras perdidas, de la familia, del futuro, y finalmente… De la libertad._

_Con esas palabras, los guardias rodearon a Xerath, con las armas arriba. El principito lo supo. ¿Habían sido los planes de Xerath deshechos? Pero los idiotas de la armadura lo estaban saludando. No había amenaza hacia él, lo honoraban. Lo estaban felicitando._

_Su libertad. Su odiado amo le había liberado, les había liberado a todos. Ningún hombre de Shurima volvería a llevar cadenas nunca más. El último acto de Azir como humano fue desencadenar a su pueblo. El estremecedor estruendo de las masas reunidas acalló cualquiera palabra que Xerath hubiera podido responder. Azir se puso su casco y salió al estrado, sus ayudantes le preparaban para una divinidad que nunca llegaría._

_Xearth permaneció a la sombra del gran Disco Solar, sabiendo que la destrucción del imperio maldito no tardaría más de unos segundos. Demasiado tarde, amigo. Demasiado tarde, hermano. Demasiado tarde para todos nosotros" (Lore's extendidos de los dos campeones)_

* * *

\- Entonces _Azir_ hizo el ritual de la Ascensión, la cual debió haberlo convertido en un Dios... Pero eso jamás ocurrió, lo que paso en realidad fue lo que ahora se conoce como una _**"Esfera De Rayos"**_, la cual absorbe la energía vital de todos a su alrededor y la concentra en una única persona, amplificando y purificando su alma y habilidades dándole conciencia alterada de su entorno por unos momentos -

\- ¿Entonces _Skar'Zir_ es su parte oscura? -

\- Exacto la energía oscura como cualquier otra no puede destruirse solo ser transformada, y la transformación de esta es un _Azir Oscuro_ en una dimensión paralela -

\- Te aseguro que si no me lo hubieras dicho tu, no lo habría creído - la chica termino de tomarse la tasa de café, recogió todos los papeles que había sobre la mesa y se levanto de la silla

\- Espero haber podido ayudarte, - miro su reloj - ya tengo que volver al trabajo... Si tienes más datos de la investigación o necesitas aclarar algo mas ya sabes dónde encontrarme -

\- Claro... Gracias por la ayuda -

\- No hay problema es mi trabajo - me dio la mano y se fue comiéndose el Cupcake por el camino

•

\- Bien ya terminamos - el emperador ayudo a _Lux_ a salir de las aguas del estanque, le ofreció un manto con el cual secarse y ropa para cambiarse

\- Gracias de nuevo _Azir_, me salvaste la vida -

\- De nada, hay una habitación saliendo de esta sala en el fondo del corredor... Puedes quedarte si deseas y partir mañana al Alba -

\- Eso haré ;) - al culminar la frase le dio un mojado abrazo a su héroe. Luego los dos se despidieron formalmente y cada uno partió a su respectiva habitación

_Azir_ subió cansado las imponentes escaleras de mármol adornadas con símbolos de antaño en dirección a su recamara

\- Por fin llegas :) -

\- Lo siento tarde más de lo que pensé - el legendario Ascendido se sentó al borde de la cama

\- ¿Te preocupa algo? - la mujer lo abrazo por la espalda y se aferro a su desnudo pecho

\- Es _Lux_... No sé si podrá aguantar esta noche la presión del Vacio -

\- Ella es fuerte... sé que su luz interior mantendrá a raya a las sombra de _Icathia_ -

\- ¿Como estas tan segura? -

\- ¿Quien es el vidente aquí eh? -

\- Si si... Lo siento -

\- No pongas esa cara... Ya sé que te hará feliz mi Rey :3 -

_**P.O.V AZIR**_

Sus manos eran tan tersas, pasaban por mi pecho de arriba a abajo haciendo caricias en los puntos claves y todo eso acompañado de sus lamidas y besos a mi cuello y orejas 3 eras como si el cielo me estuviera abrazando

Luego de unos momentos se levanto y se coloco frente de mí pidiéndome que la ayudara con la armadura que cubría su torso. Accedí sin pensarlo, desamarrando el corsé metálico de color dorado como mi amada Shurima

Luego que la placas de la armadura salieron fue solo cuestión de segundo para que mis manos fueran directo a su sujetador, note un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras lo retiraba, lo que no hizo más que aumentar mi deseo de ella, de tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía

Ella se volteo y me miro por unos segundos que parecieron eternos... Momentos después sus manos volvieron a mi pero esta vez acompañadas de sus labios que se clavaron en los míos como si no hubiese un mañana, fueron solo instantes antes de que sus labios dieran paso a lo contenido en su interior, una mezcla de pasión y euforia nos invadió a ambos

Me tiro a la cama con un sutil empujón y se puso sobre mí. Mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo examinando cada uno de los pequeños detalles que la componían; desde sus piernas y caderas hasta su sonrojado rostro, sus perfectos labios e inmensos ojos negros, retratos impecables de la noche que se avecinaba

Una sonrisa sutil cubrió su rostro poco a poco cuando mis manos finalmente llegaron a sus senos; redondos, calientes, perfectos en su totalidad como si de dos globos de agua se tratasen. Sus besos cada vez pedían más de mi, su lengua era como un León insaciable que solo descansaba para tomar aire y de inmediato continuaba con su tarea

Vi como lentamente empezó a mover sus caderas haciendo que mi "amigo" también comenzara a excitarse. Solté un pequeño gemido de satisfacción al que ella contesto con un pequeña risa picara y aumento de su movimiento perpendicular a mi

\- Es hora de la verdadera diversión ;) - musito la chica sobre mi entre pequeños gemidos y risas

Su lengua se despego de la mía y fue bajando en una línea vertical por mi torso hasta llegar al cinturón de mi pantalón que tenía el estandarte de Shurima aun colocado

Un rápido movimiento de manos fue suficiente para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tela y el cinturón completos desaparecieran, sus manos tomaron mis pantalones grisáceos y los comenzaron a bajar lentamente

Me sonroje al ver la expresión de su rostro, creo que ella no esperaba que yo estuviera tan excitado, pero luego de un milenio cualquier cosa es más que suficiente para lograrlo

Ella tomo mi miembro entre sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a darle un suave masaje de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que de mi boca salieran pequeños gemidos de satisfacción, se acerco un poco más hacia mí y le dio una corta lamida a mi miembro en toda la punta

\- Así que eso te gusta ;D - mascullo mientras se reía de mi expresión

\- Si... - alcance a decir cómo pude mientras mi miembro era engullido casi en su totalidad por su boca

Sentí como en el interior de la misma su lengua jugaba como si se tratase de una chupeta de fresas, mi auto-control llegaba al límite mientras casi me retorcía de satisfacción

Luego saco mi miembro de su boca después de unos minutos en el cielo, me miro cono esos ojos fulminantes que llegaban hasta el alma misma de cualquiera, tomo una de mis manos y la hizo llegar hasta sus bragas para que yo notara como sus fluidos producidos por la excitación comenzaban a llenarla. Eso sin duda fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, fue solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que los papeles se intercambiaron ahora era yo quien estaba sobre la chica

Una de mis manos se poso en uno de sus pechos mientras mi boca se hizo con demencia del otro, mi otra mano se dirigió directo a su mojada intimidad sin hacer escalas ni paradas en ningún otro sitio

Mientras seguía lamiendo y apretando sus hipnotizantes senos un par de mis dedos se hicieron camino dentro de su cuerpo para tocar los puntos claves, mil años de prácticamente animación suspendida incorpórea me había dado suficiente tiempo para aprender ciertas cosas y una de ellas era los puntos claves de la mujer ԅ(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Su cuerpo se empezaba a estremecer y retorcer de satisfacción mientras mis capacitadas manos hacían su trabajo

\- Azir... Espe..ra no vayas tan rapii-do - su inclemente pedido de compasión no hizo más que avivar mi llama y hacer que completara mi tarea

Un solo gemido inundo la alcoba principal mientras la espalda de la emperatriz se arqueaba por la satisfacción

_**P.O.V GENESYS**_

Un corriente eléctrica de satisfacción y placer me inundo mientras _"El Sol Dorado"_ lograba su cometido, quien diría que yo una nómada entre mi gente me convertiría en la esposa del ser más importante, cariñoso, amoroso, atento y tantas otros cosas de todo este vasto imperio que quería regresar a sus glorias pasadas

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando lo vi por primera vez:

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

"Contemplaba el horizonte mientras el Crepúsculo marchaba en el cielo para dar fin al ardiente sol que reino durante el día. La brisa calidad acompañada de granos de arena poblaba el aire respirable. Una extraña sensación me llego a los huesos mientras el calor inclemente de las arenas desérticas desaparecía

\- ¿A caso es Magia? - me pregunte mientras tomaba mi espada y me dirigía a donde sentía la extraña energía.

Y ahí lo vi un hombre a con una armadura Dorada como las arenas que lo rodeaban cubierto de una sangre carmesí proveniente de la chica que cargaba

Seguí a aquel hombre hasta un estanque cercano y vi la primera vez aquel extraño ritual de curación"

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

\- Es tu turno ahora - le susurre mientras bajaba mis bragas

Sentí como un escalofrió y en pequeño sentimiento de duda llenaba el cuerpo y la mente de mi compañero, a pesar de saber mucho no tenía tanta practica como conocimiento, así que era mi deber guiarlo

Hice que se acercara lo suficiente para poder tomar su miembro viril y colocarlo en la posición correcta sobre mi intimidad - Ahora es tu turno - el hombre sobre mi respondió introduciéndolo finalmente. La satisfacción mutua fue casi instantánea, el hizo lo suyo y se comenzó a mover dentro de mi mientras acompañaba sus movimientos con dulces caricias y besos

Nos hicimos uno en ese momento. La pasión, el deseo, el amor nos consumió en ese instante, los últimos rayos del sol que se volvía carmesí entraban por la ventana iluminando nuestros desnudos cuerpos

Lo abrace fuerte mientras los dos nos veníamos al mismo tiempo. Luego de un momento de Gloria se separo de mí solo un par de centímetros para quedarse a mi lado

\- Te amo... 3 -

\- Yo también Te amo mucho -

\- ¿Listo para la segunda Ronda? -

\- Siempre :3 - Luego de estas palabras se volvió a abalanzar sobre mi

* * *

_**Y bueno gente hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que de verdad haya sido de su agrado, a pesar de que prácticamente no salieran los personajes principales de la historia. Pero creo que era mejor conocer el pasado antes de adentrarnos en su futuro**_

_**En cuanto al villano disculpa RhisaMari por no colocarle "Poni cornio-chan" pienso que ese nombre es demasiado maléfico y alguno de los demás villanos después se pueden poner celoso xD**_

_**Gracias de verdad a todos los que siguen la historia semana a semana(o cuando la publico xD), a la gente que me deja uno que otro Review o PM. De verdad se les agradece el apoyo y ánimos de todo corazón**_

•

_**Un Agradecimiento especial a los chicos de la Web www. solobaron .com(eliminen los espacios) por traducir las dos historias y por todo el contenido en general que nos traen día a día sobre "League Of Legends"(PD: Visítenla cuando puedan la pagina de verdad está muy currada xD)**_

_**Y final mente ya para despedirme un Gracias a ese ser especial que estuvo toda esta semana encima de mí para que finalmente os trajera el capitulo (Daisuki3)**_


End file.
